gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Aura Quartz
|Hair = Mauve lavender blue ombre |Eyes = Lavender rose |Affiliation = Crystal Gems |Occupation = Guardian |Alignment = Crystal Gems |First Appearance = February 20th, 2017 |Status = Scrapped }} Blue Aura Quartz is the fusion of Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), and Ice. Because of the revelation of Gaia Stone, she is now considered retired as a character. Appearance Blue Aura Quartz is a massive fusion with five slim arms, broad shoulders, a small waist, and large hips. Her skin is light blue and she has a mask-like face on her forehead that is mauve and lavender with a pointy nose and small mouth. She also has three pairs of visible eyes with the bottom pair being pink with black pupils, and she also has a sloped nose and a small mouth with defied lips and mauve lipstick. Her hair is long and voluminous and starts out as a magenta-mauve color that fades to a lavender color at the bottom. Her top four pair of arms all connect at her shoulders while her last and shortest pair connect at her waist, and they're all long and slim with slim fingers. Her gemstones are on her forehead, chest, sternum, naval, and the palms of her top pair of left and right hands, and they're light cyan, pink, and purple. She wears a long dress that is periwinkle on top with white accents all over and a star-like accent at her collar. She has a four sided star cutout at her naval as well as accents of light blue, periwinkle, lilac, and light pink going down her dress. Personality GemCrust stated that Blue Aura Quartz doesn't have a personality of her own, as he believes such a massive fusion like her wouldn't have one.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159848152022/ Abilities Blue Aura Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Summoning Weapons: She possesses the ability to summon all of her component's weapons. * Levitation: She possesses Rose Quartz's ability to levitate. * Healing: She possesses Rose Quartz and Ice's healing powers. ** Healing Burst: She is able to unleash incredible bursts of healing energy, a mixture of both Rose Quartz and Ice's healing powers. * Phytoanimation: She has the ability to grow sentient flora, an ability inherited from Rose. * Bubble Shield: She can summon an incredibly durable bubble, an ability inherited from Rose. * Empathic Telepathy: She possesses Rose's ability to connect with another person or gem's mind. * Cryokinesis: She has Ice and Sapphire's cryokinetic powers. * Future Vision: She possesses Sapphire's ability to see future events. * Ice Breathing: Blue Aura Quartz is able to create a plume of ice from her mouth, an ability inherited from Spurrite. * Fire Breathing: Blue Aura Quartz is able to create a plume of fire from her mouth, an ability inherited from Alexandrite. * Thermokinesis: She is able to increase her core temperature, an ability inherited from Ruby. * Spin Dash: She can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability inherited from Amethyst. * Electrokinesis: She possesses Garnet's electrokinetic powers. * Sleeping Dust: She is able to breath a purple form of dust that makes who ever to come into contact with it to fall into a deep sleep, an ability inherited from Spurrite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159848261442/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Though artificially enhanced by modern techniques, these crystals utilize the ancient powers of alchemy and synergy. * By electrostatically bonding precious metals from the Earth onto the surface of natural Clear Quartz points or clusters, a new, unified color layer is created, a permanent blend that intensifies the properties of the original elements, as well as emanating a unique spectrum of subtle energies on its own. * Aura Quartz crystals have been part of the New Age movement since the 1980’s, prized for their ability to expand the consciousness and heal the physical and spiritual body with their extraordinary high vibration. * While most practitioners prefer natural, untreated stones for their metaphysical work, many consider Aura Quartz, with its pure components and synergistic energies, to be the exception to the rule. Gemstones Gallery Blue aura the first.PNG|An old concept GemCrust had for her. Blue Aura Gems.png|Glowing gems. tumblr_olpg31D3ZS1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|A sketch. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Retired/Replaced Category:Diamond/Sapphire/Quartz/Ruby/Pearl/Ice Fusions